


Récompense ?

by Melie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Français | French, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se déroule juste après le 2x04. Stiles rentre chez lui épuisé, mais c'est sans compter sur une visite surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Récompense ?

**Titre :** Récompense ?  
 **Auteur :** Mélie, alias [](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/)**gribouille**  
 **Fandom :** Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing :** Stiles/Derek  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **SPOILERS jusqu'au 2x04** (se déroule juste après)

Aussitôt rentré chez lui, Stiles se déshabille complètement et s'entoure d'une serviette. S'il n'a pas chopé une pneumonie, avec tout ça... déjà qu'il s'étonne de ne pas être plus en hypothermie. Certes, il n'a pas arrêté de nager, et le corps étonnamment chaud de Derek (un truc de loup-garou ?) était constamment serré contre le sien... sensation qui n'était pas si désagréable que cela, en fait. Au moins durant les cinq premières minutes, parce qu'après, il avait commencé à fatiguer. Et puis l'idée que pour une fois c'était lui, Stiles, qui sauvait Derek, le grand et fort Derek... il y avait de quoi ressentir un peu plus qu'un petit soupçon de fierté.

L'adolescent s'autorisa même une petite danse de la victoire avant de s'affaler sur son lit, toujours enroulé dans sa serviette. Et ce n'est qu'une fois allongé qu'il remarqua la présence de l'Alpha dans sa chambre.

« … si tu n'avais pas été complètement impuissant il y a quelques heures, je dirais presque que c'est... un peu gênant, comme situation. »

Fidèle à son habitude, Derek le plaque contre le mur, non sans l'avoir soulevé de son lit. Heureusement, Stiles a le réflexe de s'agripper à sa serviette, qui glisse à peine sur son torse.

« Tu m'as lâché, grogne le loup-garou à son oreille.  
\- J'avais pas franchement le choix... »

Il n'avait pas fait attention avant, mais maintenant que les mains sont collées à ses épaules, il le remarque bien : l'Alpha dégage de la chaleur...

« … alors comme ça les loups ont option radiateur ? »

Le regard surpris de Derek vaut son pesant de cacahouètes, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son sérieux et là, il fait plutôt peur.

« … pitié ne me mange pas... »

Le loup-garou rapproche son visage de l'adolescent, qui ferme compulsivement les yeux. Pour les rouvrir, écarquillés, quand il réalise que Derek est en train de l'embrasser. Ce n'est pas un baiser doux et parfumé, pas comme ceux de Lydia qu'il a tant imaginé. C'est « viril », presque violent même, et pourtant Stiles ne voit pas de raison de se plaindre. Juste, un peu, quand l'autre se détache et le laisse retomber par terre.

« Hey, t'en vas pas si vite ! »

Déjà à la fenêtre, Derek se retourne.

« Si deux heures de nage intensive ne me rapportent qu'un minable baiser, continue Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour avoir la totale ? »

L'Alpha sourit, mais pas de son sourire flippant, l'autre, celui qui fait fondre l'adolescent, qui se dit qu'il va bien dormir. Il ne répond pas, cependant, et bientôt Stiles se retrouve seul avec sa serviette, et remarque tout juste qu'il l'a lâchée dans sa confusion.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à retourner au lit, et, en effet, il dort bien cette nuit là.

FIN

Crosspost from [my dreamwidth account](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/). You can comment either here or there.


End file.
